1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more specifically, to seal retention for an electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide electrical connectors for connecting a plurality of electrical wires to a printed circuit board. Typically, the electrical connectors have a first connector member and a second connector member which are coupled together. The first connector member has a plurality of pins which pass into the printed circuit board and the second connector member has a plurality of electrical wires for connection with the pins. These electrical connectors are known to use a sealing member as an interface seal for sealing a joint between the coupled connector members. The sealing member is disposed in a recess of one connector member and may have arcuate ribs to contact the other connector member.
One disadvantage of the above electrical connectors is that the recess for the sealing member has a rectangular shape which does not overlap to retain the sealing member. As the connector members are coupled together, the sealing member may tend to roll or twist and be dislodged from the recess. As a result, the sealing member may not provide an adequate seal between the connector members.